Mistletoe and Tinsel
by Danielle Salvatore
Summary: Damon was never fond of Christmas but has full intentions of just trying to endure it for his little redbird's sake. Unfortunately, Bonnie is determined to get him into the full Christmas spirit. (One-shot. Written as a Christmas present for Julie)


**Mistletoe and ****Tinsel**

**A/N: I know everyone wants to kill me because I have written anything in ages but this time, I had a semi-good reason. I was working on Christmas gifts! But anyway, this one-shot was written as a present for Julie, AKA homelessdream2005 :D**

The vampire lounged back into his respective armchair as he watched the spectacle going on in front of him.

His little brother and...Mutt were busily putting up the Christmas tree which was being placed in a corner a few feet away from the boarding house fireplace. The floor was now covered in fallen pine needles and the fools were _still _fiddling the entire thing around in order to place it in just the right position. The entire debacle seemed like a vast waste of time in Damon's humble opinion. A dazzling smile crossed his lips as he took a sip from his flask, currently filled with some of his secret stash of Black Magic wine.

"At this rate, you two imbeciles are going to decorate the entire house in green."

At the sound of his words, Mutt paused in his ministrations to shoot him a glare. "You could help out a little, you know. You do spend a lot of time in the house."

Stefan shot Matt a brief warning glance but otherwise did nothing to acknowledge the impending conflict, instead keeping his focus on the task at hand.

"But that would imply that I actually care about this pointless holiday," Damon replied simply.

Mutt shook his head. "I can't wait for you to tell Bonnie that then. Christmas is her favorite time of the year."

Damon found himself actually have to hold back a cringe at Mutt's words this time. He was well aware of how much his little redbird seemed to love Christmas. For the past few weeks, her sweet voice had been singing holiday oriented songs and decorating their living space with a very similar taste in decor that his little brother and Mutt were currently exhibiting. For these reasons, it hadn't been the most peaceful of time in the apartment lately and it was yet another reason he was impatiently for the forsaken holiday season to pass over.

"I'm aware of Bonnie's affection for the holiday," Damon said. "But that in no way implies that I have to share her sentiments."

This time, Matt let out a low chuckle. "Have fun on Christmas morning then."

Realizing that this pesky human was no longer worth any ounce of effort, Damon stood up from his place on the armchair and turned to leave the boarding house.

It had begun to grow too crowded there anyway.

* * *

><p>"We only have a few days before Christmas and we've still barely planned anything," his little redbird whined lightly later that evening in their apartment, pacing up and down the small living room.<p>

Damon found her pacing and the very obvious frown on her face endearing and felt the sudden urge to scoop her up into his arms and kiss her but he held himself at bay, knowing that such an action may not be appreciated much on her part.

But he couldn't repress his disdain towards the topic of conversation. That blasted holiday. _Again. _

"My little redbird, I told you that there is no issue surrounding the holiday. Whatever you wish to do that day, i'll make it happen." He hoped that would be enough to silence any...planning she wanted to do with him. But he was also being truthful. His dislike towards most human traditions aside, he wanted to make sure that she thoroughly enjoyed her Christmas. Even if she asked for something ridiculous like spending the weekend in the North Pole, he would find a way to make it happen for her.

There was no mistaking the look of pure elation and excitement that formed on the petite redhead's face, but Damon could also detect a faint hint of what looked like concern in her warm brown eyes. To confirm his suspicion, she drew herself closer to him, practically curling herself to his lap like a kitten before leaning her head against his chest.

"I know. But...i'm worried that you aren't going to have fun. I want you to enjoy it too, Damon."

His distaste towards the holiday season was something that had been more or less discussed between them weeks ago. But unfortunately, Bonnie wasn't giving up the hope of finding a way to get him to really join in on the festivities anyway.

For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to crush her hope.

"As long as i'm within your vicinity, i'll enjoy myself," he said in reply, burying his face in her fiery curls as he wrapped his arms gently around her.

And really, that was the truth at the end of the day.

* * *

><p>His dread towards the upcoming holiday died down some shortly after he and his little redbird returned to their apartment after spending the evening having a Christmas Eve dinner at her parents' house.<p>

And it was because of the words that his beloved said to him as she took off her coat.

"Do you mind if we just spend Christmas here tomorrow?"

Damon stopped in his tracks. He had been under the impression that he would be dragged all over town in the name of Christmas starting in the morning, so to hear that there was a possibility of it not happening was relieving to say the least. But he wanted clarification before he started mentally celebrating. "What happened to the boarding house plan?"

Bonnie shrugged and stepped closer to him, placing her petite form into the circle of his arms. "Elena said that there is going to be a lot of people there and...I kind of want to spend it just with you instead of a big crowd." She paused and blushed lightly. "If...that's what you want too, anyway."

Damon had to fight to hide just how pleased he really was at that idea. The less people he had to deal with on that day, the better. With a cool expression, he nodded. "That sounds more than fine, little redbird."

* * *

><p>The following morning, the vampire woke up to the strong aroma of peppermint.<p>

Instinctively, he immediately began to feel around for the short little redhead he was supposed to still have trapped in his embrace and grew disappointed when he could find no trace of her.

Was she already awake?

After swiftly getting dressed, he made his way out of the bedroom, being greeted by the bright blare caused by every light in the apartment being on and the aroma of the peppermint scent growing even stronger. However, he only had to step a little further into the living room before he felt a familiar pair of arms wrapping tightly around his waist.

"Merry Christmas Damon," hit little redbird's sweet voice exclaimed and despite his slight disdain towards the upcoming day, he found himself hugging back. Besides...there _was _something that he was looking forward to. After she had fallen asleep the night before, he had flown himself off to the jewelers to get a certain gift for Bonnie made and he was surprisingly anxious to see her expression when she laid her eyes on it.

"Merry Christmas little bird," he replied in a low voice, looking down towards her small face with a small amount of amusement in his expression. "You're up early."

Bonnie smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. I was excited so I got up earlier than normal." She glanced down towards their small Christmas tree, her intentions clear. "Let's open presents. I made myself some peppermint hot cocoa. You can have some too if you want. But I know you don't like most human food."

She was correct with that observation. Damon wordlessly sat down in his usual armchair, watching as his little redbird readied herself next to the tree.

Apparently, she had gotten him two gifts. The look on her face resembled a mixture of excitement and nervousness as she handed one of the wrapped presents over to him.

"I know you already have one, but...I thought you might like a new one now. You're...hard to shop for."

His curiosity spiked, Damon opened the gift to reveal a brand new leather jacket. He looked up to shoot Bonnie a small, reassuring smile. "I was in the need of a new one. _Grazie." _

Visibly relaxed by his words, her previously tensed up shoulders loosened. "I'm glad you like it." And then, noticing that he was staring at her, she flushed. "What?"

Damon chuckled shortly, lifting a hand to pick out a strand of sparkly decoration from her red curls. "You have tinsel in your hair."

"Oh." Bonnie giggled in response. "It must be because I was standing too close to the tree. Oops."

She then allowed him to pick out the rest of the tinsel from her hair and Damon had to fight the urge to cage her in his arms and refuse to let her go. He was still a bit agitated that he hadn't gotten to wake up with her form curled into him like usual this morning.

After she was tinsel-free again, Bonnie returned to her seat next to the tree before her eyes glided over the rest of the presents. Damon sensed that she was trying to decide which one should be opened next.

He could decide for her.

Damon gestured down towards a particular package, wrapped in plain red paper. "Open up that one, kitten. It's from me. It is your turn, after all."

It wasn't the gift that he was impatiently waiting for her to open. No, that one would unfortunately have to wait.

Bonnie obeyed him with a smile, carefully picking up the present he had directed her towards and tore off the wrapping paper. Inside were two plane tickets to Florence, Italy. It was a trip he had planned on taking her on for a while and now everything was set for them to go on the following month.

There was no questioning the excitement and elation on her face as she lifted up the tickets to observe them in better light. "Oh thank you Damon! I've always wanted to travel out of the country. I've never even been outside my own state."

"Whenever you want to go somewhere, just say the word and i'll make it happen," Damon said honestly. "I'm more than capable of taking you anywhere. The only reason I wrapped those is because this trip will be particularly special, being that it's where I hail from."

Only a few months prior, Stefan had taken his own beloved; Elena, on that very same trip. And although Damon somewhat detested the thought of having similar ideas as hit saint of a little brother, he knew it was one he and Bonnie needed to take. He wanted to allow her to completely immerse herself in who he is and that included his past and history.

"I'm sure it'll be amazing Damon," Bonnie said, practically glowing. She really was so excited and Damon felt a swell of pride at the fact that he was able to put that smile on her face. Wait until she saw her second gift...

The vampire was broken out of his thoughts at the feeling of Bonnie practically throwing herself into his arms before planting a kiss on his cheek. "I love you. And thank you so much for my present."

"I love you as well," he returned, squeezing her gently before pecking her on the lips. "Now, would you like to open your second present or shall I go first?" He was somewhat hoping she would choose to open hers first. He wasn't sure how much longer he could wait.

The somewhat nervous that had been on her face moments before returned at the question. She fumbled a bit with her words and she answered it. "Well, um...it _is _your turn but...I...well, I would like it if you opened my second one last."

Under normal circumstances, Damon may have tried to convince her to wait until later to open up her last and best gift but he was growing impatient. He swiftly picked the small, wrapped box off of the floor and handed it to her. He was trying not to look too...eager. "Open it up, redbird."

Bonnie delicately tore into the wrapping paper, revealing the small black box. She quickly opened it and gasped. "Damon..."

Inside the box was a ring...a ruby ring with a golden band that had lapis lazuli stones ingrained into it.

Taking her speechlessness as a signal to begin talking, Damon gently took one of her hands into his.

"I wanted to give you a gift that would accurately begin to show you how precious you are to me. We can't really legally marry due to my state of living but I still want to somehow solidify that you are mine." He paused and gave her hand a light squeeze. "We could have a ceremony anyway, if you wish to. I only want you to be happy and for you to know that you are it for me."

Tears sprang to his little bird's eyes and she threw herself into his arms, crying softly. "Oh Damon! Thank you. I love you so much."

She pressed her lips to his, allowing the contact to last for a few blissful moments before she broke away to gaze at him intently. "If...if you really don't mind, I would kind of like to have a ceremony. But just a small one and only our friends will know about it."

Damon chuckled at her choice of friends. "You mean _your _friends, redbird."

He could tell that she was about to argue with him. Before she had the chance, he spoke once more, gesturing down towards the last present sitting underneath the small Christmas tree. "Now, would you like to give that to me?"

This time, he actually wasn't sure if her expression was more on the excited or nervous side. But she quickly nodded and bent back down onto the floor to do just that, the short conversation on the topic of 'their' friends forgotten. After the present had been scooped up into her hands, she slowly approached him, timidly handing it over.

"I hope you like it. It isn't much but...well, I told you that you're a hard person to shop for." A soft giggle sounded form her lips. "So I made you something instead."

Damon gave her a short nod before he tore into the wrapping paper, effectively removing it. His first reaction upon seeing the gift was surprise and mild confusion. It looked to be a journal. He looked back up in Bonnie's direction, only to see that her cheeks had turned a red hue again. But nevertheless, she urged him on. "Go ahead and see what's inside."

Following her orders, Damon carefully opened the small journal. On the first page was a picture of them...one of the first pictures they ever took as a couple in fact. They were standing on the college campus, sitting on Bonnie's usual bench. He remembered that she had excitedly asked Meredith to take it for them and her enthusiasm had been much too endearing for Damon to refuse. He wasn't surprised that his little redbird had saved the picture even months after it had been taken.

Around the picture, there was a hand-drawn border decorated with hearts, short love notes, and vampire fangs. Damon couldn't help but chuckle a little at that last one. It was cute, and very obviously made by his little redbird. He took a moment to flip through the journal, finding more pictures of the two of them together pasted onto the pages and more similarly decorated borders.

"It's a scrapbook," Bonnie explained through the silence. "With pictures of us. I hope you like it. I...I wasn't sure what else..."

The vampire broke her off by swiftly and gently scooping her petite form into the circle of his arms, hugging her to his body closely. The warmth in his chest was growing so rapidly now that he felt as though it might burst.

"Thank you, _mio amore," _he said genuinely, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "You have made me more happy during a holiday than anyone has in a very long time."

He could sense the relief and elation radiating from Bonnie's aura in massive waves. "Oh Damon. I'm so glad that I made you happy. I know that you don't like Christmas, so that's all I wanted to do." She leaned her head up to plant a soft kiss on his jaw.

Damon felt the burning desire to take her fully into his arms and carry upstairs in order to show her just _how _ happy she had made him but as he was about to suggest it, a knock sounded on the door.

Damon let out a groan of frustration and Bonnie giggled at his questioning glance. "I kind of told Elena that she could visit and give us our presents from her."

When the look of pure annoyance on Damon's face didn't at all fade, Bonnie let out a sigh. "She won't be here for very long and then afterwards...we could be all alone." She flushed lightly before standing up to head towards the front door.

His mood slightly soured, Damon reluctantly stood up to follow her towards the door. However, it only took mere moments for a mischievous twinkle to enter his dark eyes. Bonnie was standing underneath the mistletoe he had conveniently hung above the archway of the kitchen entrance. "Look up, redbird."

Bonnie paused in her tracks to obey him and a smile of her own crossed her lips at what she saw. "Oh."

"Oh indeed," Damon said, pulling her closer to him and pressing his lips against her soft ones.

Perhaps this time of year wasn't so terrible after all.

**The End**


End file.
